


【龙腾世纪审判同人】THE WALL  *前传* Endless Black （黑墙X婀婷）

by Shakarian



Series: Dragon Age [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, No Fandom, blackwall - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakarian/pseuds/Shakarian
Relationships: Blackwall/Female Inquisitor
Series: Dragon Age [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051295
Kudos: 2





	【龙腾世纪审判同人】THE WALL  *前传* Endless Black （黑墙X婀婷）

大坑，慎入，吾辈已善尽告知义务>"<

前言:

这个故事的雏形早在审判尚未正式发售之前就已经有了。当时有人随口提到 “DAO 法师塔里有幅骑士的画像很像黑墙” 从而引发了我一发不可休的脑洞，写了两万多字的前传作为铺垫。当然游戏发售后证明其中很多设定都需要修改甚至完全被颠覆，但脑海中那个执拗顽固的小姑娘的形象却越发栩栩如生，而黑墙也成为了 DA 系列中我最喜欢的角色之一，大有跟囧 A 并驾齐驱之势。这个角色设定之深刻，转折之巧妙，使得他的剧情荡气回肠，余音绕梁。这是一个为爱而生的角色，是关于救赎的故事。很奇妙地，在他个性还完全未成形时出现在我心头的那个少女，细细想来却跟他的剧情最为合拍，大概这就是所谓的缘分.

我家的小姑娘婀婷 Undine 镇。

\----------------------------------

Endless Black

自圝由的星空看起来好像她的双眼？她不知道。在法师塔，任何一扇不管多么狭小的窗户旁都会点满火把，火焰把能看得到的一切都照得透亮，唯恐有人试图逃脱。哪怕是无边无际的黑暗，在灼目的光热面前也要退避三舍，更遑论深藏在辽远天空中的星辰。

婀婷这辈子从未见过真正的夜空，她没想过逃走。就算在母亲怀中的襁褓时或许曾经见过，她也早已忘记了那些事。就法师的父母而言，在圣殿骑士找上门的那一刻开始，自己的孩子就可以当做是死了；对孩子来说，父母也同亡故没什么区别。从一开始，她的记忆里就只有四面石墙，冰冷石块构成的天与地，还有来来去去总会变得熟悉却从不亲切的面孔。

那句听起来很浪漫的形容其实只是安德斯随口告诉她的。他比她大一点，个性有些轻浮，却活泼富有朝气，不管跟什么人都能聊上几句，哪怕是她。他是个很有天赋的法师，也无数次地试图依靠他的天赋逃出法环。虽然每次都被捕猎者们抓回来然后施以各种各样的残酷刑罚，但当时指挥官格里高尔治圝下的圣殿骑士们在非必要时很少真的下杀手，他们也不想让那张给沉闷苦修带来乐趣的嘴永远沉默。安德斯的历次逃脱带来伤痕累累，他却乐此不疲。在法环的学徒们中他简直是英雄一般的人物，那股崇拜之情几乎要跟大家谈起当年那个惊世艳绝的传奇--以法师之身平定内乱斩杀大恶魔，击退枯潮之后便在最辉煌的时刻激流勇退，陪着自己的库纳利爱人飘然远去的露卡琳时一样热烈。

但婀婷并非传奇。哪怕不用导师下断语，这女孩也很明白自己的天分所限，不会比所谓的“麻瓜”强多少。优秀的学徒们吟唱几次就能驾轻就熟的法术，她艰苦练习也未必能掌握；火球术也好，魔法治疗也好，略微高深的咒语在她念来总难免磕磕巴巴，效果也大打折扣。法环轮值打扫房间时，别的学徒只需施咒给扫帚便可四散自便，但婀婷每次都得老老实实靠双手干完自己份内的事--她试过念诵咒语，扫帚连枝子尖都不肯动一动，却莫名其妙冒出一个小得可怜的花蕾。

在一群眼高于顶的天才看来，只有才华足以轻松碾压他们的法师同类值得崇拜，掌握生杀予夺大权的圣殿骑士需要恐惧，平凡则不啻于原罪。无视她已经算是友善，至于其他恶意或无意的捉弄，只不过是家常便饭般发泄圝精力的小调剂。

她完全记不得自己父母的长相，也不清楚他们到底是城市精灵，或是游居不定的达利什野精灵部族。只是长着尖耳的她毫不意外地瘦小，掩盖在如同煤块般漆黑乱发下的五官轮廓平淡，并无亮点。双眸色泽幽暗，只有贴得极近才能发现墨绿瞳孔中宛若星光的点点金斑，但她天生极其厌恶旁人的碰触，可想而知几乎没人会发觉那细微的璀璨。费罗登人多半棕发白肤，金发常被视为美人的象征，黑发在此地则格外突兀。同袍们因此讽刺地称这女孩为 “乌鸦”，而她的名字--婀婷，即传说中明艳活泼，常在荒野中无忧无虑歌唱欢笑的泉水之灵，对照现状则更像是一种讽刺。

至于姓氏，没人记得，连她自己都弄不清。

长久以来，人群与光亮让婀婷觉得很不自在。她喜欢待在大部分人都厌恶的暗处，拉低兜帽。隐藏在阴暗中显得不那么刺眼，也就带来安全。清理那几间几乎已遭到废弃的古旧藏书室对她来说如鱼得水，因为几乎没人前来，更没有责骂与嘲笑。自从她主动去干这活儿，也就没必要再指派他人。人们都厌恶盘踞在内，驱之不尽的长蛇与拳头大的蜘蛛，更遑论翻动羊皮纸时疯狂逃窜的蠹鱼，但这些不会说话的生物同她相处融洽，互不相犯。婀婷用羽毛掸子掸去书皮上的灰尘，擦拭地板和墙面时，它们纷纷让开；继而，便窝在打扫干净的阴暗角落里瞌睡。

活儿做得累了，她也会挨着角落坐下，捡本书来看。霉烂古籍中往往字句残缺，文辞艰涩甚至根本就是天书，她弄不懂时便只看旁边的彩绘；若是连绘画都没有，就把字当做画来看。

哦，藏书室里也有藏画的，数量还不少。但就连蜘蛛都知道这女孩最珍爱的是哪一幅，从来不去它的画框上结网。那幅肖像画就挂在婀婷总是坐着的角落对面，看书看累了时，抬起头就能看见。

画中人是个按剑而立的骑士，站在象征英勇无畏的熊熊烈火之前，领口缀着一枚盾形徽章，威严的狮鹫浮雕活灵活现，在錾刻着“警惕，胜利，奉献“的边框中振翅欲飞。火光让奥莱纹饰盔甲上的银白与宝蓝更增华彩，使犹带血痕的巨剑愈显肃杀，甚至也把密密披撒在铠甲领口的黑发黑须染出紫铜光泽，却唯独映不进他的眼。毫无杂质的墨色，沉稳而安定，视线略微看向下方，观者仰头直面他脸庞时，正好四目相对。残酷的战火无法侵蚀这双眼，一丝一毫都不能，那样的坚定与视死如归的淡然，深邃得简直要把人吸进去。

（转载自pinterest的Maggie L）

她说不准这幅画是什么时候出现在塔里的，总之当她意识到时，他就在那里，在法环底层的走廊上，旁边簇拥着许许多多英雄豪杰的画像。哪怕是在这些伟人之间，他也显得矫矫不群，气度非凡。画像并未署名，画中人不知是谁，但这人身体发肤带有的质朴色彩和满带风霜的严肃面庞，却比其他一切色彩斑斓的东西更让她感觉亲切。她喜欢凝视那张威风凛凛宛若神祗的脸，让自己被漆黑的目光笼罩，感觉像是独自穿行在灯火全灭的黑暗中一样自在安全，不必担心来自光亮与火焰的伤害或惊吓。

从意识到他的那天开始，婀婷只要有机会就会呆在他面前。起初这幼小的女孩只是坐在附近读书写字，但随着年纪渐长，随着所思所想日渐增多，她开始喃喃自语，向画中人倾吐心事--毕竟无论如何孤独的人类，总归还是人，总有倾诉的欲圝望。藏书室里的蛇与蜘蛛也是耐心的听众，她也喜欢抚摸它们凉凉的鳞片或毛茸茸的脚爪，但比较起来，毕竟是他与她长得更为相似，而且，他永远都在那里。

布莱克，这是她称呼他的名字，因为黑发黑须，还有他宛若夜幕般带给她平静的双眼。用低低的声音念出来温柔又亲切，完全不像原本的意思那么冷漠。一个沉默而忠实的朋友，独属于她的秘密。不管什么她都可以对他说，而他从不令她失望。不管在哪儿，只要想到这个朋友，她会有短暂的失神，嘴角带着模糊的笑意。

只是，鸽群中的乌鸦想要悠然自得，谈何容易。

事情发生的那天本该是个千篇一律的沉闷日子，但原本正坐在布莱克旁边专心抄写法术的她被狠狠推了一把，摔倒在地。辛苦整天的劳动成果四处飞散，她从惊吓中回神时，面前已经挡着一排人墙。

婀婷认得这些人，仅仅是认得。这群半大孩子成绩出色，性格又活泼，难免成为导师的宠儿，因此分外嚣张。

“不准靠近这里，刀子耳朵的怪物。”他们在她好不容易抄好的羊皮纸卷上擦干净了靴底的尘土，神气活现地嚷嚷。“这地方是我们的，就算没人也不准你来，你走过的地方都变得黑漆漆的，闷死人了。”

周围传来更多人事不关己不妨看戏的哄笑声。

他们人多势众，膀大腰圆，而她形单影只。直觉在提醒她，不管从哪个方面来说都该赶紧吞下耻辱离开，以免受害。但经验也告诉她，一旦俯首认输，逃离自己的领地，就再也别想回到这里了。

她并不在乎自己是不是受辱，反正从小到大这样零零碎碎的遭遇很多，她早已习惯，也从来都无意争执。但再也不能留在这里，再也不能坐在布莱克眼前，对他倾诉自己的所见所想，才是她唯一不能忍受的事。

这个小小的精灵女孩蹲在地上，把四散的纸卷与书本整理好，抱在自己怀里。她的后背贴在石墙上，冰冷的寒气透过薄薄的学徒布袍钻进她脊背的骨头里。

“不。”她从咬紧的牙关中迸出一个字。

自从数年前化为恶魔的奥加德那次几乎导致废环令的动圝乱平息之后，大圝法师埃尔文的身体就一直不太好。对抗那只可怕的怪兽耗尽了他的精力，乐知天命的他近几年已很少事必躬亲。但这一次，穿过长长走廊传进茶室的喧闹声持续得太久，让他坐不住了。

“不行，我得去看看。”他嘟囔了一声，放下手中的茶杯。

“我手下那帮人早就已经报告过了，没啥大事，只是几个毛头小子的打闹。他们还不便出面，因为没侦测到规定可以干涉的足量魔法波动。”坐在他对面的圣殿骑士指挥官格里高尔不满地哼了一声，咽下口中的糕点。“别什么事都想着操心，老朋友。命是自己的，悠着点儿花。”

“我不操心谁操心，谁叫出问题的是我的人。”埃尔文叹了口气。

眼看大圝法师吃力地拄着法杖撑起自己的身体，格里高尔赶紧绕过来扶住他。

“我陪着去好了，看你这样子，别走到半路一跤摔下去撞破法师塔的外墙，我就该谢天谢地啦。”

“你去不了，格里高。你我都明白，要是你出面，事情才真叫不可收拾呢。”

那个佝偻的身影缓慢地挪动着，从指挥官的视线里远去。格里高尔岩石一般坚毅的面容上，刻满了深深的皱纹。

含混的咆哮与拳脚击打在人躯干上的沉闷声响，隔了一段距离也能听得到。埃尔文排开重重叠叠的人圈走进去时，注意到现场的骑士们反常地松懈，几乎是在看戏，而法师们的脸上却多半显出惊骇而异样的苍白。

苍白？

风暴中心的两个人正扭成一团。与其说难分难解，不如说是单方面的殴打。身材瘦小的女孩皮开肉绽，法袍上随处可见被火焰烧焦的破洞，石质地板上东一抹西一片，到处都是蹭花了的血痕。而较为高大的法师学徒则几乎毫发无伤--几乎，但已经不能施法，因为对手拼尽全力缠在他右臂上，狠狠咬住肩头接近咽喉的皮肉，让他只能发出含混的呼痛，胡乱拳打脚踢。而被拳脚结结实实揍在身体上的那个孩子，不管被打成什么样，就是不松口。

站在人群最内侧那几个年纪跟他俩差不多大的学徒手里握着法杖，女孩衣袍上的焦痕多半就是他们的功劳。但现在这样目标不明的混战，没有人敢再贸然施法。

被关在塔里的人们习惯于用魔法解决一切问题，从来没有见过这么原始而野蛮的肉搏，现在他们愣在当场，不知道该怎么办才好。而骑士--只要没有看到魔法滥用得太出格，他们就不会出手，哪怕有人快要被打死了，那也是法师自己的事。

在赛达斯大陆大部分的土地上，法师这个群体的死活不是每个人都在乎--除非他们滥用法术，或是愚蠢地试图召唤恶魔，而有涂炭生灵的嫌疑。

埃尔文喘了口气，念诵起高阶心灵震爆术。一团小小的蓝色光晕在两人中间扩散开来，很精确地把他俩罩住，却没有波及到他人。几秒钟之后，他们安静地昏迷在地板上，四肢张开，胸口起伏。

法师们在他施法时都退得远远的，这时才又畏畏缩缩的走上前来，拿着法杖的那几个人明显看起来很不自在。

“到底是什么事？“埃尔文看着他们，淡淡地说。

这帮半大孩子们面面相觑，在威严的大圝法师面前你推我搡，谁也不敢开口。有个女孩原本捂着脸站得稍远，见状便走上前来。

“大圝法师阁下，她从早到晚都坐在走廊里，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔讲些谁都听不懂的东西。晚上经过的人经常被吓到，大家意见很大，都已经忍她好久了。”

她讲话时满眼无辜，娇圝态可掬。埃尔文认得她，这个名叫卡洛的人类少女容貌秀丽得令人惊叹，身量亭亭玉立，头发的颜色恍若被阳光亲吻，活泼伶俐，学习法术又能举一反三，早就蒙许多导师青眼相加，看来，也是同龄学徒们心中至高无上的存在。

眼看自己崇拜的偶像开了口，其他几个人连忙七嘴八舌地添砖加瓦。

“....就是说啊，一直占住通道，好多人走过的时候都被绊倒，她连个道歉都不肯讲！”

“也妨碍值班的人打扫卫生！”

“才讲了几句她就打人！”

“.......”

大圝法师瞥了一眼地板上的血迹。

“那她怎么会被打成这样的？”

“我们叫她不要在这里影响大家！”卡洛一脸理直气壮。“但是她不听。达利....呃，他是冲动了点啦，就过去抓着她的手臂想把她弄走。谁知道她突然发狂乱抓乱踢，那我们当然要自卫啊。”

剩下的人纷纷大点其头。

”他们不准我接近布莱克....这幅画。“

这声音带着受伤后的破音，却仍能听出原本的清亮，像林间飞瀑一般纯净悠扬。

埃尔文有点意外：醒来的时间太早了，远远超出他的预估。他略略转身，看到声音的主人正咬牙从地板上爬起来，鼻青眼肿，头发散乱。在她身边，达利直圝挺圝挺地躺着，仍然没有醒转的迹象，他颈旁的牙印小而深，还在缓缓渗血。

”胡说！“”明明是你先动手的！“

诸般控诉从大圝法师耳边擦过，但他只盯着眼前的女孩。这女孩皱着眉头，眼眸隐含愤怒，宛若燃烧的煤火。

”我从来不妨碍任何人，是他们非要叫我离开，推我，打我，用火烧我的衣服。“

卡洛哇的一声，立时哭了出来。

”达利现在还没醒，他一定是快被你咬死了。你还踢了我的头...“

她倒在匆匆赶来的直属导师怀里，对方一脸心疼地用法袍的袖子替她揉额上的肿包。周围人等看向婀婷的目光充斥了更多敌意，只是碍于大圝法师在场，大家才保持沉默。若是胆怯的人，这时早已找借口逃走，但这女孩倔强地站得笔直，好像一棵瘦弱的孤树。

埃尔文当然明白发生了什么事，关于这个女孩的传闻，他之前也断断续续听到过一些。这种事从他进塔之前就存在，几十年来层出不穷，将来也不会消失。不管什么种族，大家总喜欢跟自己相似的存在，歧视不一样的那些，但多半只是人云亦云，很少真正去深究为什么会有那些“不同”，尽管法师本身就是最为“异类”的一个群体。从前他还管事的时候自然能处理得妥妥帖帖，但如今，他已经没那个精力，更没那个体力了。现在能做的，就是赶紧把场面控制住，省得越来越不可收拾，最终引起圣殿骑士的正式介入。

他略略抬起头，用目光迫使哭闹嘈杂沉寂下来。

“参与斗殴的人都要关禁闭，每人单独关在自己的卧室里一个礼拜，不许踏出房门，食物由别人送来。之后还要清扫整个法师塔一个月，只许用体力，不得使用魔法。每人负责一块区域，将来再犯，惩罚的强度依次递加。”

眼见那帮孩子垂头丧气，鸦雀无声，埃尔文又把视线转向婀婷。无法融入人群的人将来无疑还会遇到更多的排挤与中伤，他能为她做的事情却很少。但即使从未见过面，她也是他名义上的学生。只要他还在一天，他的人就不能受欺负，哪怕是被自己人欺负。

“你伤害了别人，所以也一样要关禁闭。”他板起脸对她说。

她的眼中带着黯然，谁都能看出这女孩的不情愿。至于是不情愿被惩罚，还是不情愿离开这里，就无需深究了。

“有属于自己的地方吗，孩子？”

“我只想呆在这里。”

“但在这里不能叫做关禁闭。”

“......老藏书室。”

“带路吧，我亲自监督你关进去。”

终于她还是输了，即使从来一开始都不是她的错。好不容易占据的领地被当众勒令放弃，再也别想夺回。

可是再不甘愿，再有万般委屈，又有什么用呢？没有人会听，除了布莱克....她再也无法接近的布莱克。婀婷垂下头，挪动脚步。

“不过，你可以把这幅画挂在那里。”

女孩猛地扭头，漆黑短发摇晃出剧烈的弧度，如同被狂风呼啸而过的密林。那双奇异的眼眸睁得大大的，目光中满是狂喜和不可置信，像是暗夜中突然迸出万千烟火，华彩绚丽。埃尔文的嘴角带上了一丝轻微得连他自己都没发觉的微笑，念诵了一个简短的咒语。沉重的画框从墙面上滑落下来，浮在大圝法师身边离地面几寸远的高度，像个真正的骑士般护送他们慢慢远去。在他们身后的人堆里，达利发出呓语，终于开始动弹。

古旧的门发出吱钮声，原本瞌睡着的虫蛇懒洋洋地抬起头来算是打招呼，却因为察觉到生人的气息，顿时警惕不已。婀婷连忙赶上几步，安抚它们。

“....它们不咬你吗？”埃尔文看着她的举动，饶有兴趣地问。

彼时争斗的热血已经消散，这女孩又退回往日那个少言寡语的壳里，说起话来十分简短，更多的是无言地静默。

“不会，我没恶意。”

长着三角头的蛇和花花绿绿的毒蛛会只因为对方说自己没恶意就甘当人的手环和发饰？埃尔文可不敢这么想。但这女孩指尖的抚触似乎有种奇异的镇定力，那些原本剑拔弩张的爪牙只是被碰个两下就放松下来敌意全无，实在是蔚为奇观。老人也注意到，她若不自觉地呢喃，这些生物会显得更为温顺，就像是那一泓清泉般的声音居然也能抚圝慰它们的心灵。

他在塔里住了一辈子，通读过无数典籍，知道塔外存有一些宁死也不愿丧失自圝由的巫师，自成派系。据说那些隐匿在荒野之中的天赋魔法者能拟物之灵，但从未有资料记载有人曾以人形安然周旋于冷血无声的存在之中。读万卷书不如行万里路，他那些趁外出办事在格里高尔睁一只眼闭一只眼默许下的稍稍游历毕竟是太少，太浅薄了。

他让画幅静悄悄的滑行进来，亲切地问过女孩，再把画挂在她喜欢的地方。角度略有些歪斜，婀婷急忙过去将之扶正。她的手势轻而柔和，就像是她扶着的人会呼吸，木质画框在她的碰触之下几乎立刻就要抽枝发芽。

异类，她毫无疑问地属于异类。大圝法师想。

塔内只许使用正统的元素与心灵魔法，严格禁止教授任何其他“异类”的法术，甚至连可能造成危险的相关书籍也谨慎收藏，因此她似乎天赋奇差，顽不可教。但在埃尔文看来，这个孩子并没有那么驽钝，只是太不适合生长在石墙之中而已。泉水在旷野中方能自圝由流淌，一旦引流入室，始终是一潭死水。但很可惜，她注定此生都无法脱离这座塔--至少在活着的时候绝无可能。如果温妮还在，也许他可以把她交给那个年老的灵魂医者：他见过最为公正无私也最有耐心的教育家，就算无法成才，至少也不会遭遇偏见与歧视，但温妮已经离开人世很久了。

”对不起。“这不是他的错，但不代表他可以眼睁睁看着这条生命的所有活力被生生扼杀而心安理得，丝毫不感觉遗憾与痛心。”你不该来这里的，对不起。“

密林一般的眼睛里显出疑惑，这孩子似乎无法理解他话中的含义。”为什么要说对不起？我很喜欢这里啊，非常安静，现在又有了布莱克。“

她给画中人取了名字，饱含感情的语调就像这人活生生地存在于她的生命中；为了这个人，她可以鼓足勇气对抗世界。唯有年少时才会有这样身临其境的幻想，与飞蛾扑火般的坚持。埃尔文不禁回忆起他的少年时代，那时他还只是个刚刚通过劫礼的低级法师，却痴迷于格里高尔偷偷从塔外带回给他的画卷，憧憬自己如果能生活在那样的风景里，能作为贵圝族，农夫或商人经历画笔描绘的种种场景，能遇到跟画中人一样面貌姣好的女郎，自圝由地娶妻生子，尽管他早明白自己的命运只能是白首穷经，茕茕终老。但一生同恶灵从未间断的搏斗中也曾有过几乎令他倾心的诱圝惑，这些虚幻得近乎真实的美好想象却数次在最后关头拉回了他的人性。记忆之闸一旦开启，思绪纷至沓来，甚至很多他以为已经忘却了的事情也浮现眼前。他年轻时也曾整夜整夜窝在这里，废寝忘食地钻研典籍中古旧的咒语，甚至还避开导师的注意，翻阅过几本禁圝书。其中有的出自颇负传奇色彩之人的笔下，禁忌替这些书本增添了更加难以言喻的吸引力，其作者在费罗登世代相传的歌谣中甚至被描述成曾化身为--

埃尔文猛地抬起头，那个黑发女孩还拘谨地站在画框边，等他回神不知已经等了多久。法袍的破洞中露出她瘦削的手脚，受伤的地方或青或紫，流圝血也已经凝固。老人突然想起来，她被打得那么狠，动作却仍然灵活敏捷，似乎没受什么重伤。

“影界的灵体找过你麻烦吗？”为了以防万一，避免奥加德的惨剧再次重演，他装作不经意地问。

“那是什么？”她显得很茫然。

“影界，就是你做梦的时候去的地方。”虽然有些意外她的学识居然如此浅薄，但他仍耐心地解释。“法师睡着以后都会去一个看起来飘飘渺渺亦真亦幻的空间，里面的生物可以自在变化，有好有坏，有的和蔼，有的丑恶，那些就是灵。”

婀婷摇了摇头。

”我不知道那些。我梦里见过的东西，醒来也看得到。“

具有魔法天赋却不受灵体的影响！她不是愚笨，是影界无法侵蚀她，这是从来没听过的事！埃尔文瞪大眼睛，胡须因为激动而颤抖。那她的力量究竟从何而来，这孩子到底是怎样同非人的生物沟通？如果他能再年轻几岁，一定会追寻到底。如今他已力不从心，但赌上大圝法师之名，他绝不能让这个奇特的孩子郁郁而终，湮没无闻。至于会不会有隐患.....没走过的路，谁能知道前面到底是深渊还是风景？

”现在该谈谈对你的处罚了。“他几乎是立刻就打定了主意。”既然这里都没人来，那你不圝上圝课时就要负责清扫这几间房间，整理所有的书籍，分类并且编号--我建议从门口的书架开始。古籍容易积灰生虫，整理时必须小心谨慎，以防损坏，如果可能的话，最好加上每本书的简介和索引，方便将来的人查阅。工作量很大，所以将来你的轮值打扫也都正式调到这个区域--虽然我听说本来这里的清理工作都是你在做。待会儿我会对门锁施一个持续时间七天之久的魔法，这个礼拜之内你不能出房门，我稍后会提醒厨房记得按时送饭菜过来。“

泪水在那双奇异的眸子上增添了水晶般的光泽，但她竭力忍住，没有哭出来。绕在她臂上的青蛇像顽皮的孩子般吐信，五彩的毒蛛如同宝石缠绕在发间，把她妆点得好似书中描绘的林精---这幅场景宛如工笔肖像，深深刻在大圝法师的脑海中。

”年轻人就是应该多看书。“他念叨着，跨出房门，又好像想起什么似的探进半个身子：”对了，禁闭结束后，记得去找仓库管理员领一件新的法袍。“

门发出咔哒声，锁上了，婀婷噗通一声跪坐下来。埃尔文宣布的对她来说根本不算什么惩罚，甚至于有布莱克陪伴在侧，更像是一种奖赏。现在她终于可以毫无顾忌地哭笑，也不用再把想说的话压抑在内心了。

”布莱克，布莱克。“热泪从脸上源源不绝地滚落，让她的视线一片朦胧，仰望着的那个人显得更加栩栩如生，似乎就要从画上走下来。”我这辈子从没有像今天这么开心过，你呢？真没想到大圝法师原来这么和蔼，跟我以前想的完全不一样。要是以后能常常见到他，向他请教，该有多好啊！“

但那年冬天，就在初雪飘落过后不久的一个早晨，侍奉埃尔文的高阶法师送早餐到他房间，数次敲门都没有回应。他们最终决定用魔法打开房门，却发现满室冰冷，大圝法师已经在睡梦中平静地去世了。

埃尔文故去后，圣殿骑士指挥官格里高尔很快就因为年事已高申请退休，接替他职位的是从头到尾亲眼目睹当年的法环之乱，在数十位战友的尸山血海中独自幸存下来的骑士长库伦。当时他曾在激愤的驱使下顶撞长官，责备指挥官为何不肯动用废环令，将有化身恶魔风险且已经导致极大伤亡的法师全部屠尽。前任指挥官虽然将他斥退，却不忍过于苛责。“亲身经历死亡不是容易的事，尤其是像他那样被折磨…要给他时间，让伤痛慢慢恢复。”那个用严肃的铠甲掩藏住温柔内心的格里高尔曾这样评价过。

但命运给他的时间太少了，还不够，远远不够。

“狮心的库伦--他听法师说话就像是在听恶魔的狂笑，看向我们的眼神恨不得把我们的肠子扯出来….”法师们忧心忡忡地窃窃私语。寒冬的威严还未过半，费尔顿法环的两位前任领袖苦心孤诣维持了数十年之久的，至少是表面上的平和已经像泛黄的日历般被生生撕去。新任指挥官不愿巡查这座让他时时刻刻都触景伤情的塔，也很少亲自审问法师，他只交代下去：一切都按规章制度办事。有了这句话，被宣布处死和静谧的人数成串增长，法师塔里越来越少听见如当年般的高谈阔论和欢声笑语。自圝由早已难觅其踪，修习魔法的学者们人人自危，一举一动都谨慎小心，唯恐被那群铠甲煞星抓到纰漏。在这种紧张的气氛中，受影响最小的反倒是一向孤僻的婀婷。她还太小，引不起圣殿骑士的注意，而上次那场豁出性命不要的抗争吓坏了塔里四体不勤的法师们，没人敢再欺辱这女孩，只好对她置之不理，她也甘之如饴。

卡兰哈德湖上的坚冰随着温柔的风开裂时，婀婷的初潮姗姗而至。从这时开始，这女孩的体态以一种令人惊叹的速度变化着，宛如早春的种子顶圝破压抑已久的冻土，舒展嫩芽。胸圝部先是疼痛，继而冒出小小的丘陵，腰圝肢却仍袅袅一搦。如同每一位精灵同胞，她细手细脚，娇小玲珑，但原本跟其他法师一样因为缺乏光照而呈现死白的肌肤却逐渐润泽，就像柔圝滑的茉圝莉花瓣，漆黑的头发与纤秀五官在白绢般的底色上更突出，令人一见之下便印象深刻。塔里年纪最大因而昏聩不堪的法师有一次老眼昏花，硬是指着独坐的婀婷，叫嚷着那么多名家所作的严肃油画都只能收在仓库里，塔里为何却挂上了据说遥远东方才会有的泼墨画。

遵照已故大圝法师的吩咐，她从最远的角落开始翻过每一本书籍，精心擦拭，仔细标记，若能读得懂，就再附录提纲。工作范围渐渐接近布莱克，一人一画镇日相对，两年时间过去，大部分书架都已井井有条。这期间，塔里的其他人面对她的态度已有了悄然改变。去上法术课时，之前老欺负她的男孩子们眼神里除了敌意还有别的在闪烁，也很久没再对她恶言相向。空谷幽兰悄然绽放，纵使不能接近，也感受得到那股芬芳，他们也开始长大了，不得不屈服于血液中流淌的天性。一同学习的女孩子则往往显出更加敌视的模样，但乏人撑腰，总归成不了气候。

这些事她毫不在意。善意也好，凶横也罢，既为外人，不值一提，她想要做的只是照顾自己，以及完成被托付的工作。但她的成长吸引的不只是年轻法师们的注目，暗里还有捕猎者的眼睛在窥伺着，垂涎那稀有的黑发白肤，想要将之擭为己有。当年格里高尔颁布的保护孩童法令虽然一直没有废止，但他们早就成功地得手过无数次了。新任指挥官对法师的严厉态度众所周知，被侵害的人绝对不敢声张--就算反抗，只要没有证据，塔里因为“意外”多死一个学徒也不是什么值得深究的事。独行者无论如何警惕，总有疏忽的时刻，捕猎者们耐心地等待着，等待将这罕见的猎物，充实为自己值得夸耀的收藏。

有天傍晚，她整理一本几乎已成碎片的古籍，太过繁难得耽误了平日回寝室的时间，惊觉后才匆匆离去。夜深时，她突然又跌跌撞撞地走回老藏书室，似乎瞎了般慌不择路地撞在书架上，落地的书籍发出轰然巨响，积尘腾起如同烟雾。沉睡的蛇儿们被吓醒了，从盘绕的中心抬起头，惊讶地望向她--通常它们这个温血的朋友离开之后，要到第二天才会再来。

黑发少女软倒在画像前，在冰冷的地板上缩成一团，紧圝咬下唇，抑制住剧烈的颤抖，无神的视线望向虚空中布莱克眼神落下的地方。深红的血在她腿圝间蜿蜒，缓缓滴落在粗糙的花岗岩上，她的体温也像是要被随之带走。

一定要把这些都忘掉。她虽然不爱说话，可不代表不懂观察。这些年来她若是离开稍迟，常会听到迷宫一般的塔内某处传来吞声饮泣，或是尖叫踢打。饮泣往往能持续很久，但尖叫会戛然而止。轮值的法师们有时候甚至必须劳动双手，使用尖铲才能一点点挖掉地上的血迹，而那些失踪的人都被当做恶魔附身报上去过关。一切看起来都那么顺理成章，指挥官从不曾疑心其中有诈，现在的大圝法师根本无力制止，只能一再提醒他们要自己当心。她已经足够小心，但...只要当作没这回事，她就是安全的。忘掉那个人的脸，声音，今夜一切的细节，明天醒来时，什么都不要想起。明天。

可是，要怎么忘得掉被捂住嘴拖着走的极度恐惧，灯火通明中笼罩在她身上的层层阴影，金属铠甲摩擦在肌肤上的寒冷战栗，某人得意的笑，还有那深入骨髓的痛？

她可以压抑呼喊的冲动，却阻止不了泪水渗出。

“....要是在我身边多好，像现在这样，那些人….你会把他们都打跑。布莱克，你这么温柔，一定不会伤害我吧......”

在惊恐脱力导致的失神状态中，她发出不自觉地呓语，在深黑的目光中蜷缩着身体，像是野兽逃进隐蔽的窝巢中舔shì伤口，直至沉沉睡去。被惊醒的爬虫与蛇类忧虑地游曳在她身边，这些冷血生物感受到的那股剧烈哀痛惊慌使它们彻夜骚圝动不得安宁，但她并不知道。

她更不知道的是，这一夜，整个塔里几乎没有人可以入睡。摇晃的火光，喧闹与尖叫充斥着所有的卧室，许多人都报告说蜘蛛与壁虎四处乱窜，不知哪来的蛇蝎发狂地攻击人们，桌椅床柜怪异地吱嘎作响，翻箱倒柜四处盘查却仍不知所因。法师们不得不制造烟雾和火光来驱赶爬虫，哈欠连天却只能坐在地板上心惊胆战地等着天亮，而圣殿骑士中甚至有人因此发了疯。

朝圝阳从狭小的窗口探身而入，从她的脚踝一路缓缓爬上头顶，刺眼的光线破去她身上如茧般密密包裹的浓重睡意。婀婷发出轻声呻圝吟，用手臂挡在眼睛上。在学徒们共住的卧室里，她的床被安排在最偏僻的角落，一年到头都潮圝湿又阴暗，这是她这辈子第一次醒来时沐浴在阳光中。

粗石地板被晒热了，婀婷从地上爬起来时并不觉得冷。昨天撞倒的书架横亘室中，钉得结结实实的木板上冒出如枯爪般扭曲的根须。她那些凉血的朋友们一反常态地缩在墙角，精神恹恹，无精打采。身体的某处还很痛，但其实痛的也不止那里，至少全身上下到处都是淤血，手腕更是又黄又紫，好像绕着一圈粗粗的手绳。不过她并没有什么大的伤口，既然猎物没有拼死反抗，对方也就很当心，不会留下明显到足以引发控诉的伤势。

她揉了揉脸，擦去弄得她皮肤发圝痒的干涸泪痕。藏书室的外间备有用来拖地的清水，婀婷用水罐舀了些，仔细地把自己清理干净。她其实已经饿了，但现在正是塔里用早餐的时间，她不想出现在大家面前，不想见到任何人，如果可以的话，她宁可永远不要醒来。昨晚，布莱克首次出现在这女孩支离破碎的梦中，如同天神降临。他拥抱她，用能梦想得到的最温柔的语调安慰她，带着无尽的善意与耐心陪伴在她身边，仿佛真是个有血有肉的活人。梦境如此真实美妙，而醒来时能看到的几乎每件事物都那么冷硬粗粝。但只要活着，人总是会醒，总是要面对现实，死去则永远不会有梦。

婀婷怔怔地抱膝坐着，头靠在手臂上，努力追忆梦中每一分的甘甜柔美，用这些似真似幻的碎片填满脑海，好不去回想那些残忍却无法改变的事实。但在内心深处，她像一只惶恐不安的幼兽，警惕地扫视着刚给她沉重伤害的这个世界。圣殿骑士们随手都能抓到猎物，应该不会耐烦专程跑来这么荒僻的房间，在这些汗牛充栋的书架间，似乎没有什么会伤害她，而且布莱克就在这里，这认知让她多少安心了些。她挪了挪僵木的双圝腿，等刺麻的感觉消失，便挣扎起身，打算整理满地狼藉。

没有人可以帮她的忙。这女孩咬紧牙关手抬肩推，好不容易才将沉重的书架复位。蹲着会牵扯到伤口，她只得跪坐在地板上。这个书架还没来得及整理，积年尘埃扑上她的脸，弄得她连连咳嗽。她机械地归拢起散乱的书本，按分类叠叠摞好，直到一本奇怪的书吸引了她的视线。

这本所谓的书其实只是个法环巫师常用的本子，薄薄地似乎没多少页，毫无通常古籍的厚重与华丽装饰，残破的黑色皮面上只用日常抄写的金属墨水绘着一棵落光叶子的大树，半个书名都没有。她疑惑地翻开封面--扉页上题着一行字。

“吾于旧椟中检得芙蕾梅丝之笔记，义多佶屈聱牙，颇不可解。唯此女号荒野女巫，乃传奇之人，欲弃之而终不舍，焚膏继晷，所得者百不及一，今以其钞于此。”

下面签着的名字是埃尔文，日期几乎是六十年前。

大圝法师埃尔文，那个和蔼的老人。把布莱克带进她隐秘的天地，又用巧妙的方式保护了她，现在却早已不在。原来年轻时，他也曾夜以继日地待在这里。

婀婷黯然地翻开正文，第一页上标注的是几个扭曲的符号。当时仍年轻气盛，精力充沛的埃尔文把它们从芙蕾梅丝的笔记中忠实地抄录下来，费尽心血地钻研之后，骄傲地注明：隐匿术，并且写下了研究过程中的心得与看法。他认为按照原本笔记中的记载，这个咒语可以模糊身处阴影中的施术者与自然的界限，藏起体温与呼吸，宛如遁入暗处的冷血爬虫般，让其他生物很难追踪到自己。他也遗憾地写到，尽管尝试过多次，他仍然无法真正施展这个法术，大概是荒野女巫与法环法师的师承体圝系有别，使用的魔力来源也有差异--毕竟在荒无人烟的旷野中想要取得魔晶，几乎是不可能的事。

她犹豫地按照符文下提示的读音照着念--什么动静也没有。就像年轻的埃尔文在这房间里心灰意冷时曾经说过的那样，法环法师自从进塔开始便几乎不再有机会踏足泥土，再也不能碰触扎根于大地的树木花草，或是轻抚飞禽走兽的鳞片皮毛。他们被精心地锁在牢固的盒子里，早已丧失了呼应自然的能力。塔中人往往惯于利用冰火的威能，从跟影界的恶灵搏斗中积累了强大的精神控制力，而这些从来不是她所擅长。正因为如此，这么多年来她一直都跟其他人格格不入，只能利用双手艰难地保护自己，下场则往往是失败。 这地方并不属于她，不属于跟她一样，生来便缺乏某种天赋的人。

但婀婷一直看着那几个宛若爬虫的字体，一直一直。在这里她阅读过无数的书本，看得懂字时便看字，看不懂时，就把字当做画来看。这些符文的形状很熟悉，令她的身体产生了一种奇怪的感应。脑海中有什么在催促：快想起来吧，仔细回忆那些声音：湖边岸上的草丛中蛙唱声声，映着晚霞掠过窗前的蝙蝠振翅扑棱，蜘蛛坚硬的脚爪敲击在壁板上轻微作响，还有喜欢盘绕在她怀里的---

她张开口，发出犹如青蛇吐信般的嘶嘶声。

从那天开始，除非为了维持生命所必须的最低限度的吃喝，婀婷再也没有离开过老藏书室。宛如幼虫藏匿在大树遮蔽下的泥土中汲取汁圝液，她没命地阅读那本薄薄的书册，像即将渴死的鱼儿被放回水中一般疯狂吞咽其中记载的知识。等实在累得睁不开眼了，她才打开简陋的铺盖，把被子拉到下巴，就着窗口用魔法点燃因而永不熄灭的火炬光芒对布莱克道晚安，然后在他注视下入睡。对她来说他在这里就像是真神在侧，一切的魑魅魍魉都要退避三舍，只要在他身边，她就能睡得安稳。在静默无声的交流中，她身体上的伤口渐渐淡去，心中的伤痕也随着时间的流逝开始愈合。

食髓知味的捕猎者仍在虎视眈眈，但不管他们怎样制造机会，却再也没有捕获那只独特的猎物。哪怕前一秒才看到她沿着墙边行走，待他们扑过去时却总毫无所获，仿佛她凭空消失在阴影中一般。导师们很快就忽略了这个不再前来修习法术的学生，其他学徒对她的记忆也逐渐淡漠，偶尔才会好奇怎么好久都没有见到过那个怪物，但塔中关于一个天生异种，宛如乌鸦化身的恶魔之女的风言风语却在某些人群中蔓延开来。

一个晴朗的早晨，她已经起床，洒扫停当，正在替最后的几本书籍编写索引，房门却突然被人推开，这是埃尔文之后头一次有人踏足她的领域。她惊讶地抬起头，看到几个全副武装的圣殿骑士走了进来，而跟在他们之后的是现任大圝法师古德温。如此位高权重之人跟着一帮刽子手跑到这种陋室来找一个学徒，一定不是小事，在如今的这座塔里，也不会是什么好事。

她凉血的朋友们骚圝动不已。她不得不做了无数的手势安抚它们，避免闯入领地的生人被攻击酿成大祸，那些人就在一边冷眼旁观。等骚圝动平息，戴着钢铁头盔的人们对视了一眼。

”法师学徒婀婷，今天是你行劫礼的日子，跟我们走吧。“

接着她二话不说地被架了出去，没来得及跟她的朋友们道别，甚至不能再回头看一眼布莱克。

她踉踉跄跄地穿过一条条走廊--押解她的都是成年男子，走起路来大刀阔斧，压根不管她是不是跟得上--爬上陡峭得令人头晕的环状台阶，被带进塔顶。整个塔的顶端是一间圆形的屋子，每扇窗户上都奢侈地用彩色玻璃嵌出华丽图像，七彩的光线投射在镶木地板上，她却只感觉恶心烦闷。不只是因为被矫饰过度得近乎扭曲的阳光，还因为刀斧相接的圣殿骑士们一个一个沿着墙壁排排站，环绕着整个房间，气氛压抑得近乎肃杀。

有个身着铠甲的高大男子背对着他们，站在房间中央的低矮平台上，背着手像是在沉思。听到响动，他转过身来，婀婷这才发现房间里刚刚被他挡住的地方有个很大的高脚杯，冒着荧荧的蓝光。

“你们说的魔女就是她吗？”

说话的就是转过身来的那个人。所有的圣殿骑士里只有他没戴头盔，露出一头如同波浪般华美卷曲的深色金发，容貌俊秀，只是右边嘴角有个发白的疤痕，延伸到颧骨上，像是什么尖利东西抓过而留下的爪印。这人扫过她的眼中写满厌恶，婀婷只看了他一眼就匆匆低下头去，把脸藏进兜帽的阴影中，也就没能看到他在发现她根本年纪尚幼时皱起的眉头。

”她？？ “

“是的，长官。”负责押解她的骑士之一恭敬地禀报，声音在遮住了面容的钢铁头盔里显得很沉闷，嗡嗡作响。

”....但是她才刚满十四岁，根本还没成年啊...“跟同前来的大圝法师搓圝着手，微弱地提出抗议。“指挥官阁下，您也看到了...”

虽然一直恭敬地垂着眼，但婀婷几乎能感觉得到，那人浑身上下的绷紧微微缓和了些。

“的确，按照规章的话....”他踌躇着。

”长官，塔里关于她的不好传闻很多，有些还很吓人，不通过劫礼测试，根本无从得知她是不是已经被附身。“那名骑士坚持。”而且刚才去带她来时，我们亲眼看到她跟各种毒虫混居一室，似乎可以役使它们。“

金色的眉毛跳动了一下，指挥官脸上原本带有的几分犹豫之色在瞬间便消失无踪。

”那么就开始吧。“他的声音重又变得严厉无情。”魔法乃人之仆，决不可为人之主。“

婀婷被带了上来。她不知所措地望望高脚杯，又看看周围，压根不知道该做什么，从来也没人教过她，通常法师都要等到过完十八岁生日，正式成年之后才会被带进这个房间。

”你要把手伸进那个杯子。“古德温在她身边轻声指点：”然后灵魂就会被带入影界，为你划好的一片区域。那里会有恶魔想要--“

”你已经泄露机密了，大圝法师阁下。“指挥官毫不留情地打断了他。”必须立刻让她履行仪式。“

他不由分说地抓着婀婷瘦弱的手臂，将她的手掌按进蓝色光芒中。杯中液体那冰冷的触感环绕着她的指尖，迅速向全身蔓延。周围的一切开始旋转，世界变成一个巨大的漩涡，她被卷在中间，感觉就像是突然从高空坠落。在意识与躯体分离之前，耳中似乎还能听到新任大圝法师绝望的嘱咐：

”要守住本心....“

最初出现在她眼前的是一片荒芜的空地，弥漫着茫茫的雾气。如果这就是人们所说的影界，幸好她做梦时从未来过。至少她自己的梦境就算黯淡，也黯淡得非常温暖。

但当婀婷站起身，虚无中迅速长出参天大树，妖圝娆的花朵随着她踏出的脚步次第开放，花团锦簇的世界以她为中心伸展开来，直到目力穷尽仍无边无际。阳光像是熔金般倾泻下来，枝叶青翠欲滴，可是婀婷环顾四周，只觉得哑然失笑。这里每棵树木的树干都挺得笔直，树冠又折成直角弯向一边，花瓣流光溢彩，正如古籍封皮和内页常见的装饰。影界似乎没有什么真实存在的形体，而只能透过她的双眼所见来构筑世界，可就算再缺乏常识，婀婷也明白，书上的画跟长在泥土里的那些是不同的。

她的身边景物清晰，离得越远，雾气就越浓，但不管哪里都是一片死寂。婀婷讨厌这个地方，又假，又寒冷。如果可以的话她真想离开，可不知道该怎么离开。

雾气中鬼影幢幢，有什么东西渐渐靠近。她想起大圝法师嘟囔的”恶魔“，赶忙伏在地上，暗自祈祷自己千万不要被发现。埃尔文的笔记里没有记载任何具攻击力的法术，就算想要搏斗，她也不知该从何打起。

一头熊和一只老鼠--长得就像动物图画里那样--缓步走来，彼此还在互相交谈。它们使用的当然不会是通用语，但也不像书中描述的生物那样啼鸣或嗥叫。在这个奇异的地方，沟通似乎并不非要借助语言，而她也能听到，还听得懂。

“他们说这次送来的是个小姑娘，连年纪都不够。想跟我们对抗应该没什么希望，灵魂一定娇弱得非常可口。“熊在抱怨。”她一定就在这附近，但是跑到哪里去了？我最讨厌走路，还要走这么远。“

”别担心，懒惰，来这里的法师躲不了一辈子，迟早得出来面对我们。而且跟她玩玩捉迷藏，对我们来说更是万无一失。幼猫也是有尖爪子的，让她饿得奄奄一息再吞掉，不是更安全也更美味吗？“

婀婷咬紧牙关，免得它们因为恐惧而颤抖得格格作响。她不想变成这些东西的食物，可又不敢动弹，生怕一动之下就会暴露行踪。要是我能被遮住就好了，草丛那么矮，她绝望地想。它们越走越近了，屏住呼吸，不要让心跳得像擂鼓那么响......千万别动，要像无风无浪的湖面那么安静.....那两个东西走过就好......

四处蹦跳着的耗子一爪子蹬在她腿上，突然袭来的纤细尖利痛感让她猝不及防地低叫出声....完蛋了。

”‘哗啦’--我还没见过这么拟真的幻觉。愚蠢的凡人把法师塔建在湖中央真是太烦人了，弄得学徒们构筑的世界里到处都有水坑，连草丛里都是！“那只小小的灰色动物很不满地抖着后腿：”就算不是真的，湿哒哒的感觉也太糟糕了。好啦，让我们把剩下的地方巡视完，然后你守株待兔，我到处跑跑。”

婀婷张大嘴，眼睁睁看着那两个灵体就这么走远，实在不懂为什么自己没被发现，刚才那只熊带起的风都扑上她的鼻子尖了。

....水坑？

她目瞪口呆地望向自己的身体：清澈透明，可以随心所欲地流动。她变成了水，为什么？难道就因为刚才希望自己被遮住，能安静得像湖水？想的事情就会变成真的？好奇怪的地方，跟她所知道的世界完全不一样。如果这样的话，布莱克会不会出现？

画框的边缘刚刚浮现，这女孩立刻将之抹掉。她的神祗早已不只是一副扁平的图案，她不要他以这副形态出现在这虚假的世界。

那么....离开？对。她很想要离开。

她于是努力地想这件事。这段时间里形形色圝色的灵体经过她身边，脾气一个比一个坏。有个大火球甚至一边滚来滚去一边怒吼。

“谁都找不到她的踪迹，明明附近就有魔力的波动，怎么可能！她既没有击败所有的对手，又没有在诱圝惑面前坚定不移，根本没做任何一件具体和有意义的事！按照规则她根本不能离开这里，但这块鲜肉到底藏到哪去了？？？”

婀婷仔细地听着。她刚才的努力毫无收获，已经心浮气躁得附近的景物都开始扭曲，但这些话让她开始思考。虽说依靠战斗绝无可能取胜，但恶魔也提到内心的坚定，就像大圝法师最后说的那样.....不失本心。她为何想要离开？对她而言，什么东西才是有意义的？她的本心是什么？

我要离开是为了回到老藏书室，整理汗牛充栋的书籍。婀婷想着，闭上眼睛。往昔生活的一点一滴如同山泉沁出石缝，从她因惊慌而干涸的心头涌起。我想要回到那里，照顾不会说话的朋友们，还要再看布莱克一眼。

我不想呆在这里，我要回到布莱克身边。熟悉的黑暗笼罩着我，我要回到有你的世界。

她睁开眼，映入眼帘的是绘满图案的法师塔顶。

第一个冲到她面前的是古德温，婀婷根本不懂他脸上的骇然从何而来。但大圝法师把她的脸转过来仔细检查瞳孔，她看得到对面那双眼中几乎快要崩溃的紧绷，余光也瞥到圣殿骑士们手执武器围上前来，如临大敌。古德温问了她好几个问题，确定醒来的学徒神智清醒，立刻大喊起来：

”她没有被附身，这孩子通过了劫礼！你们可以放过她了！“

库伦盯着她，好一阵子都没说话。接着他问：”你还记得当年的....露卡琳，后来亲手斩杀大恶魔的传奇灰卫法师，通过测试的时间是多久吗？“

古德温的脸色一下子变得惨白，闭口不言。

”我亲眼看着她完成测验，记得很清楚。她当年十八岁，花了一个小时零五分，这是号称建塔以来天分最高的学徒的成绩。你刚才说，这孩子刚满十四岁，连学徒的课程都还没修习完毕。据说她平时以愚笨出名，但她从昏迷到醒来的时间，不足四十分钟。“

将她包围起来的圆圈渐渐缩小，大圝法师的身体也因为感受到兵器的寒冷而微微发抖。但眼看她要因为莫须有的理由被处刑，基于一种唇亡齿寒般的情感，他提出了微弱的抗议。

”她毕竟没有半分被附身的迹象，我申请动用莱瑞姆药剂，去实地调查一下，她在影界里到底发生过什么。“

她被两个圣殿骑士挟在中间，看着许许多多身穿法袍或盔甲的人进进出出，心里一片迷茫。念诵法术的声音此起彼伏，嘈杂得令人头晕，莱瑞姆药剂阴冷的蓝光几乎要盖过玻璃窗的七彩颜色。她的手脚上被绘了图案，人们把她推进一个符文阵里，让她觉得自己好像一具标本。有人在她面前倒下，很久之后才又站起，他们在议论纷纷，她不知道这些事情什么时候才会结束，只觉得已经疲累不堪，耳朵里嗡嗡作响。

“我问过灵体了，它们说她根本没有出现.....”

“从来没发生过这种事....”

“她这种情况不能算被附身，也不能叫做通过....”

“所以到底现在的决定是什么？”

他们能不能行行好，让她回去睡觉。她从越来越沉重的眼皮底下努力往外看，看到指挥官挥动手臂，中止了同大圝法师的辩论。

“在这里讨论不出结果。我建议先把她看管起来，然后集结塔内有经验的骑士与法师，共同商量处置方案。”

就这样，终于如她所愿，婀婷被带回了老藏书室。但这次，门被反锁了起来，外间的门口站着四个全副武装的骑士，将里间看守得密不透风。

婀婷把叠放在墙角的被子抖开，钻进去。几条原本追着阳光的踪迹曝鳞的蛇挨挨擦擦地爬过来，想要一同取暖。它们乖乖地盘绕起来，比饱食的猫咪还要温顺，婀婷摸圝摸它们的头，感受着熟悉的冰凉。

他们所谓的“处置“会是什么，她不敢也不愿去想，却明白自己迟早都得面对它的到来。但至少在这片方寸之地，在属于自己的窝巢，在朋友们与他的陪伴下，未知的将来离得似乎比较远，也显得不那么恐怖。

“我回来了，布莱克。“她望向画中人，低声呢喃。”我们总还在一起，真好。“

这女孩打了个哈欠，就这么睡着了。

她醒转时，阳光已被火光代替，天空正由暗蓝转为深紫，房门并没有打开的迹象。她透过门缝往外瞅了一眼，那些骑士们还笔挺地站在走廊上，两个堵住两头的道路，两个监视着房间的动静。婀婷想了想，觉得就算告诉他们自己饿了应该也没什么用，于是决定不如把剩下的索引编完。

写到最后几笔的时候，外边传来交谈的声音。接着门上的钥匙转动了一下，有人走了进来。

这是名男性法师学徒，身材高大，唇上已经开始冒出柔软的棕色髭须。他手中的提篮上，盖布被掀到一旁，一眼就能望到里边盛着的粗麦面包，几枚李子与装满清水的水瓶。显然圣殿骑士才刚刚检查过，确定里面没有任何违禁的东西，现在他们正从门外虎视眈眈地盯着室内。

这个人走到桌前来，看着婀婷吃惊的眼神，露出一个模糊而害羞的笑容。

“你还记得我吗？我是达利。“

见她摇了摇头，对方显出几分失落。他沉默了好一阵子，终于还是没说出原本想说的话，只是放下手中的提篮。

“他们要派人给你送饭，我就接下了这活儿。“他轻声嘟哝，动手把盖布铺在桌子上，再将食物一件件摆好，最后犹豫了一下，打开一个纸包。

”厨娘说…你该吃得丰盛点。“

那张油纸里包着的，是几片熏肠与火腿。

婀婷的胃像被什么塞住，呼吸也开始变得困难。她放下笔，静静地看着平时只有逢年过节才得一见的珍贵肉食，又看向达利，那个年轻人几乎是立刻就把视线转到一边。

”他们说….虽然看起来好像没事，但以前从来没有这样过，为了以防万一，明天一早就要进行‘静谧’仪式。你，你别怪大圝法师，指挥官根本不肯听他讲的。好多人都已经…..“

达利一下子噎住，说不下去了，赶忙提起篮子，匆匆走向门外。眼看就要跨出房门，他突然转过身，像是聚集了很久的勇气。

“对不起，虽然你好像已经忘了，可是，对不起…..“

他眼中的泪光在火把的光芒下微微闪烁，但立刻就有看守者走上前来，冷酷地把他推到一边。砰的一声，门又关了起来，接着便是上锁的声音。

在寂静中，婀婷深吸气，又缓缓把空气吐出去。她知道要努力控制自己，免得尖叫，捶打墙壁，或是做出任何让看守者觉得她更危险的举动，可是眼眶依旧刺痛，面前的墨水瓶与羊皮纸一片模糊。身为一个法师，哪怕只是非常蹩脚的法师，但除非泯然众人，天赋的异能便是她的原罪。只要有一丝不确定，看守者就不愿意冒上半点风险，甚至都懒得花点时间观察看看。

“静谧“，就字面上看来，这是比当场处死仁慈那么一点儿的刑罚。接受静谧的人会被带进隔音的密室，发生了什么事没人知道。执行者讳莫如深，而当事人更是永远不可能提起。只是他们走出密室后已不能再被称呼为“人”，额头上则多出一个带有放射状花纹的圆形疤痕。塔里的法师们满怀恐惧地流传着一种说法：静谧仪式会在额头上凿开一个小小的洞，处刑者从那里伸进一根棍子，仔细捣毁大脑的一部分，关于梦想与情感的那些部分。这样就绞碎了法师同影界的联系，使得他们再也无法被恶魔附身。塔里负责看管仓库或是整理危险的魔法药品的就是这些经过”处理“的静谧者。当用餐的铃圝声在塔里响起，常常能看到他们温顺地排成一列，被带领着走向餐厅。管理他们的人有一本册子，每天都需要仔细核对，因为若是漏掉了其中的哪个人，没亲口吩咐他吃饭或者睡觉，他就会一直重复被指派的工作，从不更改，从不停歇。哪怕饥渴或疲累会使得这具身体因衰竭而倒地身亡，他们也完全不懂得变通。静谧者不再哭笑悲叹，也不再欣喜或愤怒，对待他人的态度如同面对一张桌椅，哪怕面前的人曾是一同高谈阔论的密友甚或耳鬓厮圝磨的恋人。对于某些人而言，这样的“法师”才算得上好法师。

“自圝由的夜同你的双眸一样璀璨”，送给她这句话的那个人不是个好法师。他有双月牙般的金棕色眼睛，不知虏获了多少少女的芳心，但她最后一次见到安德斯时，却只注意到他瘦削憔悴的脸庞。她还记得几年前那个无声无息的夜晚，当她在走廊阴影的掩护下走近时，安德斯紧张的攻击姿态。发现是她，才松了口气。

“是你呀，小乌鸦。”他轻轻笑了笑。“晚上不要一个人在塔里乱跑，有多危险应该不用我提醒你。”

哪怕叫她小乌鸦，他的声音也很平和，没有一点恶意。婀婷不太善于分辨别人话中的弦外之音，但面前这个人并不可怕。她知道他常用治疗法术帮助各种生物，不论对方是人还是瘸了腿的老鼠。

“你也在一个人乱跑啊。”她抬头看着他的脸，脸上满是胡茬，眼眶下有淤黑的阴影。

“我….”安德斯犹豫了一下，做了个手势叫她靠近，然后压低声音。“我要逃了，别告诉其他人。”

在这件事上，安德斯实在是太有名了，婀婷并不觉得有多严重。

也许是因为她的想法都写在脸上，他的语调变得严肃。“这次不同。以前我犯了错顶多挨顿打，或者关在小黑屋里好几个月，可是现在，处罚的方式已经不一样了。我刚才不小心毁了一间实验室，里边有个封印在雕像里的恶魔。虽然暂时被我用法术禁锢住了，但只要圣殿骑士发现呆在那屋子里的最后一个人是谁，我不是死就是被送去静谧。要变成活死人还不如死了算了，但其实我也不想死，生命里还有那么多好东西等着去尝试。幸好我早就在地下室里发现过几条通道。那里可能有上百年没人去过，看守法术已经快过期了，所以比较薄弱，将来也许你也用得到。再见了，小妹子，祝我好运吧。”

（转载自devantart，Aimo）

他揉了揉她的头发，顺着楼梯跑下去，就此消失不见。婀婷后来再也没看到过他，也没听说圣殿骑士有把他抓回来处刑过。但毕竟从前其他人对她而言什么都不是，死活都不足以影响到她的心情。可是如今，她终于懂了那时安德斯为什么一定要逃，也终于明白别的法师为何会突然展现对她的关心与回护。哪怕平时一盘散沙，但在灭顶的危机面前，任何一个族群都会本能地联圝合圝起圝来，那是种兔死狐悲，物伤其类的感情。

安德斯可以逃，但她是逃不掉的。她被关在这里，插翅难飞，外边还有圣殿骑士严密的看守。地下室离这里有一万里远，想接近简直是天方夜谭。她什么都做不了，只能如待宰羔羊般等着明天的来临。

婀婷把自己藏进桌脚下方的空隙，在阴影中环抱着膝盖发呆。她不想死，同每一个会呼吸的生物一样不想。可若是活着的目的仅仅只是继续呼吸，这样到底还算不算真正的“人”呢？

她想起指尖抚过羊皮纸的粗糙，鹅毛笔书写时的轻柔与弹圝性，明天这些感受就将离她远去。肚子里像是有团火在烧，那是饥饿的感觉，可在黎明来临前这短短的几个小时里，就连不适也显得那么珍贵。身旁的壁板上有脚爪敲击的嗒嗒轻响，只要伸出手，就能体会大蜘蛛脚上绒毛的柔软。编写索引的事将来有一辈子可以做，现在应该好好吃一顿，仔仔细细体会食物最后的甘美与芳香，再同每一位朋友道别，因为从今以后她再也不会记得它们…..

布莱克也是。

剧痛突然袭圝击了她。明天她再不会接受黯黑目光的抚圝慰，再不会把心里藏着的一切都对他说起，今夜过后，布莱克永不能在梦里与她重逢，对她低语他曾说过的话。她唯一而永恒的神祗将被逐出天庭，在凡人的世界中轰然崩塌。如今她不必爬出桌底，甚至都不用闭上双眼，只要微一凝神，他就已活灵活现地降临在她心中。但等再回到这里时，威严与温柔，宁静与默契都将消逝，透过她的眼睛只会呈现出一幅平淡无奇的绘画。

不，那时连画也不再有意义，剩下的只是被颜料玷污的长方形布块，与黯淡的木头框架。

布莱克，布莱克。被困在囚牢里的女孩咬紧牙关，指甲刺进手掌。我不肯放弃生命中仅存的一点美好，不想抛弃幻想与憧憬，不愿变成一具行尸走肉，不能前往没有你的世界。该怎么办才好，救命，救命啊！！！

矗立于卡兰哈德湖中的法师塔，这天夜里有种诡异的宁静。往常躲藏在角落缝隙，给人们造成或大或小麻烦的那些生物，今天晚上静悄悄的毫无声息，好像都死圝绝了。

“嘘----嘘-----

听哪，

我们的姐妹在悲泣

大地之女呼唤着

离开这里

离开这里

她要挣脱桎梏

在泥土芳香中安眠

在清凉流水中嬉戏

来吧，教她如何离去

来吧，送她重归故里 “

在老藏书室的里间，在火光以外，监视者看不到的阴影里，成千上万只小小的眼睛从四面八方涌来，透过石头的缝隙聚集在一起，闪闪发光。它们反反复复吟唱着，人类耳朵无法察觉的嘈杂声响，在婀婷听来却是整齐划一的呐喊，带给她无限勇气。她的朋友们有的咻咻吐信，有的四处爬行，它们在焦急：夜已经深了，太阳再过不久就要升起。她到底能不能逃离，或是随黑夜中的神祗一同死去？

月色明亮。湖面银波轻漾，土岸闪烁光芒，苍鹭睡意沉沉，叶影旋转舞蹈。芦苇幽幽摆荡，游鱼悠然自得，气泡轻轻剥啄，水螅无声来去。我们的姐妹啊，静下心来，忘掉让人迷惑的恐惧与焦虑，真与幻之间，并没有无法逾越的距离，曾完成过的壮举，重新忆起就可以。自然如何呼吸，你就如何呼吸----

火把的光芒开始转暗时，婀婷站起身来，将薄薄的笔记本凑在火焰上燃尽，低头环顾。千千万万只眼睛在石墙的狭小圝缝隙里望着她，持续了整晚的加油鼓气在那一刻突然静寂。

你要走了，我们会怀念你，可爱的姐妹。

再见了，亲爱的朋友，我会想念你们。

接着，她穿越狭小的缝隙，不曾回顾。无需回顾，那位骑士就在她心里，护送着她离去。

离开流动的水，走上野草丛生的湖岸，她知道天色渐明，自己应该赶快逃离。但这女孩痴痴地抬起头，因为第一次身处苍穹之下而震撼得久久不能自已。

黎明前最黑暗的时刻刚刚过去。她头顶天空的颜色是一种带着蓝的灰，或是带着灰的蓝，温柔而沉静，伸展开来，无边无际。残星微光闪烁，天边隐隐现出朝霞的红晕。空气中弥漫着花草的香气，树木的轮廓在晨曦中显现，跟流光溢彩的影界比起来简直可以算得上黯淡，但一枝一叶都悠然伸展，活力无限。虫声低了，早起的鸟儿已经开始啼鸣。广阔的天空笼罩着大地，同脚下泥土的松软触感一起将她密密包围，像是父亲与母亲紧紧拥抱自己失而复得的孩童。她是自然的孩子，她的根在土壤里。

高塔的方向传来模糊的喧闹声，圣殿骑士们一定是发现了空无一人的囚室，正四处搜索她的踪影。她转身举步，穿过墓园，躲开村庄与人迹。像一滴水滴进湖泊中，像一片树叶落进树林里，在荒野中隐藏得无声无息。

那天清晨，天色刚刚微明，太阳还未真的升起。正睡得迷迷糊糊的法师们被从自己的床上赶起来，裹着床单面面相觑，任凭暴怒的圣殿骑士搜检每一间房间。很快他们就知道，只是过了一夜功夫，关押魔女的房间里竟然只剩下四散奔逃的爬虫，余则杳无人迹。气得发狂的刽子手们扯下所有的窗幔，把每个抽屉都翻得底朝天，甚至望遍了每一个耗子洞，但那女孩却如同露水蒸发在朝圝阳下一般彻底不见。追猎者无数次尝试用血魂瓶追踪她的逃脱路线，甚至几度接近跟奥莱皇国接壤的边境，可总是功亏一篑。就像影界中居心叵测的生物曾遇到过的事情一样，他们知道她应该在那里，却永远无法在荒野中寻得她的身影。这个绝无可能却匪夷所思地消失在重重禁锢中的精灵女孩，成为了塔里的法师之间代代流传的传奇。


End file.
